Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Songficcer
Summary: After Darien dumps Serena, will she be able to find her true love for this century? (yuri)


Can't Fight The Moonlight  
  
  
Rei couldn't take it anymore....how could Serena do  
this to her!? Finding that letter in her locker(did I  
mention they're in highschool and go to the same  
school???)...Rei was so mad...Slaming her locker door  
closed, she turned to see the bubbly blonde coming  
down the hall with Molly. Walking up to Serena and  
Molly, Rei waved the letter in front of Serena's nose.  
  
"What the hell is this, Serena!?"  
  
Serena gulped loudly. "A-a-a-a l-letter...?"  
  
Rei's face was about to erupt into flames. She hated  
when Serena tried to play innocent...It never worked,  
she was such a bad actress. "About...?"  
  
Again, Serena gulped loudly. She didn't want to tell  
Rei to her face, knowing she'd have this reaction. So,  
she told Rei what had happened to her in a letter. Bad  
choice. "Your mangas...?"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT MY MANGAS! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM SERENA!  
WHY I OUGHTA-"  
  
"Guys..." The firey hot head and timid princess turned  
to look at their friend with wavy red hair. "People  
are starting to stare..."  
**************  
  
Rei walked home, angrier than ever at her best friend.  
Her head hurt...They have known each other for two  
life times now. And, as far as they knew, at least one  
more...And no matter what, Rei could never figure  
Serena out. It just seemed since Darien left for  
college last year, Serena's ditziness had become  
more...what was the word Rei was looking for? Advanced  
would be a good word. Rei sighed. She couldn't stay  
mad at Serena for very long. Since Darien left, the  
two had seemed to grow closer. Rei sighed again and  
turned the cornor to climb the temple stairs when a  
blonde ran her over.  
  
"Oh gods, Rei! I'm SO sorry!" It was Serena. Rei's  
anger was quickly returning.  
  
"Serena," Rei growled in a warning sort of tone.   
  
"No, stop. Let me talk first." Serena helped Rei  
stand. "Rei, I know I lost your mangas, and I'm sorry.  
Here," Serena pulled several bills out of her pocket.  
"This should cover the cost of them." And she handed  
the money to Rei.  
  
Rei only looked at Serena like she had lost her mind.  
Counting the money, Rei nearly fell over. "Serena!  
There's over fifty bucks here!" Serena only looked at  
Rei. Shaking her head, she put the money back into  
Serena's hand. Or, tried to any way. When Serena  
refused to take the money back, Rei said," Serena, I  
can't take this. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Serena only shook her head. "I lost your comics, so  
I'm paying for them. NO arguments. Bye!!" Serena gave  
Rei her biggest smile and quickly walked away before  
Rei could react to this.  
  
Rei just stood there, staring after her friend. Slowly  
smiling, Rei shook her head and climbed the stairs to  
her home.  
*************  
Rei sat in her bedroom, staring at the wall in front  
of her. Something in her life was missing. Every now  
and then her heart would burn, then ache. She knew  
this sign. It meant she was in love. Mina, being the  
senshi of love, even pointed this out. But, who was  
it? It wasn't Chad... He still worked at the temple,  
but they never got serious with each other. Their  
feelings turned out to be nothing more than a big  
crush. He's been long ago married, and Rei was happy  
for him.  
  
Rei laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes.  
That familiar feeling of heart ache and butterflies in  
her stomache was returning again...On nights like  
these she couldn't sleep. She needed someone to talk  
to...  
  
"Rei?" Came a whispered voice.  
  
Rei's eyes shot open as she sat back up. "Who's  
there?" She whispered back.  
  
"Open the window, Rei! I'm cold!"  
  
An irratated look crossed Rei's face. She knew that  
whining from anywhere. Kicking the covers off the bed,  
she sat up on her knees to open her window. She was  
right. Serena stood on a trash can trying to get into  
Rei's room. Helping Serena through the window, Rei  
asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
After climbing through the window, Serena sat on the  
bed cross legged. She wouldn't look at Rei and her  
head was bowed. Rei narrowed her eyes so she could  
look at Serena better in the dim light. Rei noticed a  
tear slide down Serena's face.  
  
"'Rena? Whats wrong?" Rei was concerned. Serena never  
cried except for a reason. When she didn't answer, Rei  
reached over and enveloped Serena in a hug. Serena  
seemed to cry harder at this point and Rei's grip  
tightened. Rei knew what kind of emotional state  
Serena could be at times, but this was by far the  
worst she had seen her friend in a long time. Even  
when Darien broke up with her a few years back...  
  
"He's not coming back, Rei..." Rei looked at Serena.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Rena?" Rei brushed Serena's hair  
out of her face.   
  
"I got a- ::hiccup:: a l-letter from D-darien  
to-::hiccup:: today...He says he's not coming back to  
Tokyo.Ever..." A dam of new tears flooded Serena's  
already tear stained face.  
  
"Oh, Baby...Did he say why?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "He said we're not supposed to  
be together in this life. I'm suppossed to be with  
another..."  
  
Rei was shocked. Then an image of Crystal Tokyo  
flashed in her mind. "What about Rini and the future  
kingdom?"  
  
"He said that we'd be together then and Rini will be  
born. He said he even knew the person I'm suppossed to  
marry in this time...But he wouldn't tell me."  
Serena's tears began to slow as Rei rocked her back  
and forth.  
  
"Do you wanna stay the night, Serena?" Rei asked. "You  
can have my bed and I can sleep in a nap sack on the  
floor-"  
  
"I want you to stay with me, Rei," Serena said,  
cutting her off.  
  
Rei smiled. "Ok. I'll stay right here, alright?"  
Serena nodded her head. "Here let me turn the light  
off." Serena let go of Rei so she could get up. After  
Rei switched the lights off, she placed a tape in her  
radio. Pressing 'play' she walked back over to Serena  
and laid down. Serena curled up next to Rei with her  
head on her chest (AN: I said 'chest' not 'breast' for  
all you hentai minds out there) and one had rested on  
Rei's stomache. The tape Rei had playing had a slow,  
piano tune coming from it. It seemed almost sad.  
  
"Serena?" Serena was nearly asleep when Rei woke her  
back up. "This song, Grandpa used to sing to me when I  
had trouble sleeping. Want me to sing it to you?"  
Serena slowly smiled. She loved being sung to sleep.  
Nodding her head, Rei began to hum the first few notes  
before singing to the music:  
  
And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the  
floor  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get  
away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving   
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living  
nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap  
hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
By this time, Rei had some how changed postions.  
Although Serena wasn't laying on her except for her  
arm, she was still curled up next to her. Rei, waiting  
for the chance to sing again, began playing with  
Serena's hair...  
  
Another bruise to hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it  
  
Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it...  
  
Rei, by the end of the song, was tracing Serena's jaw  
line with her fingers. As the last note faded, Rei  
leaned forward and kissed Serena's forhead. She smiled  
when Serena seemed to snuggle closer to her. Rei  
pulled the covers up higher and fell asleep with  
Serena in her arms.  
****************  
  
When Rei woke up the next morning, she felt something  
pressed against her, a warm breeze in her her ear, and  
unfamiliar weight over her chest. Sleepily looking  
down, she noticed the weight to be an arm. Turning her  
head slightly, she could see part of Serena's face,  
her nose next to Rei's ear. Shaking her head at her  
friend, Rei moved Serena's hand down to her waist.  
Serena tightened her grip, pulling Rei closer. Rei  
sighed...  
  
Looking up at the clock, it was five in the morning.  
Rei smiled. "I'm so glad it's Saturday," she said  
aloud to herself. Streching, she added, "I can sleep  
in today and get some extra rest. I'm so ::yawn::  
tired..." Turning over and facing Serena, Rei smiled.  
Serena was a sight to see in the morning. Snuggling  
deeper into her bed, Rei closed her eyes again. Just  
as she was about to fall back to sleep, Serena began  
to cry. Opening one eye, Rei noticed Serena shaking  
from the tears. Rei pulled her arm from out of  
Serena's grip and gently carressed the other girl's  
face. Whispering to her, Serena finally calmed down.  
Peacefully resting again, Serena moved closer to Rei,  
placing her head under Rei's chin. Rei didn't have the  
heart to wake her up...  
*************  
(Later that day)  
  
"Rei!" Rei, smiling, poked her head out of her bedroom  
door. "Mail call!" It was Chad.  
  
"Alright." Looking back into the room, she smiled.  
"I'll be right back, guys." And Rei left t go get her  
mail.  
  
"So,' Mina said. "What are everybody's palns for  
spring break?"  
  
"I'm going to America to visit my aunt and uncle,"  
Lita said. The others looked at her. "Ya know...? The  
ones who support me? They've been wanting me to come  
and visit them for a while so I thought this would be  
the perfect time."  
  
"Thats cool," Mina said. "I'm going to England to  
visit a few other friends there. Katrina, mainly."  
Mina looked at Ami. "What about you, Ames?"  
  
"Mother has a conferance to go to in Canada. It's  
really for two days, but Mother thought it would be a  
good time to catch up. Sort of a mother-daughter  
week."  
  
"Great. Hey, Sere? What about you," Lita asked. "Plan  
on going to visit Darien?" The others laughed.  
  
Serena looked down at the floor. She had yet to tell  
them about the letter Darien sent her. Luckily, before  
she could answer, Rei came back through the door.  
  
"Well, I've got plans now. Remember that Shinto Fair,  
I told you about? Well, Grandpa got me two tickets to  
go up there for the week." Rei closed the door and sat  
back down next to Serena.   
  
"Way to go, Rei!" Lita exclaimed. "I remember how much  
you said you wanted to go to that thing. Bit of a  
learning experiance?"  
  
"I dunno..." Rei's smile grew. "But I can't wait!"  
  
The girls stayed a while more before going home to get  
ready for their own trips. Serena was the last to  
leave. As she began to go home, Rei stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Serena? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Serena looked at Rei. "Sure. Whats up?"  
  
"I didn't remember you saying anything about plans for  
this week. Grandpa can't go with me to the fair...Do  
you wanna go with me? It's free. Gramps, when he  
bought the tickets, paid for everything for two. I  
really don't want to go by myself."   
  
Serena thought about it for a few minutes. Smiling and  
nodding, she answered. "Sure."  
**************  
(The lodge at the Shinto Fair)  
  
"Wow..." Serena gasped as she entered the room in  
which she and Rei would be staying for a week. "It's  
so BIG!!"  
  
Rei laughed at her friend as she began to explore the  
large room. The lodge room itself was the size of a  
small apartment with a living area, kitchen, a  
bedroom, a large bath room, and a small baclconey. Rei  
sighed, knowing she'd be the one to carry the luggage  
to the bed room. When she walked into the room, Serena  
was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Rei, you need to check out the bath room. IT'S HUGE!"  
  
"I will, Sere. But, first, we need to unpack. Do you  
want the closet or dresser?" Rei asked, setting down  
their bags.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Walking over to the  
closet and opening it, she added, "I doubt it would  
matter. The closet is huge, too!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Everything is huge to you,  
Serena. Is there anything else I should know of thats  
huge...?"  
  
Serena looked at her friend before the realization of  
her words hit her. "Yeah, Rei. Your mouth!"  
  
Rei laughed. "That's not what I was talking about."  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes and shook her head in  
defeiance, "I know that! Duh!" The two girls laughed  
harder.   
  
"Come on, 'Rena. We need to get ready for dinner." Rei  
picked up her two bags and placed them on the bed. "We  
need to wear the traditional kimono robes...Serena are  
you listening to me? I knew you wouldn't have one, so  
I bought you one. Here, I hope you like it." Rei  
handed Serena a kimono robe. It was pink with light  
red rose imprints. The sash around the waist was also  
red.  
  
Serena gasped as she held it up to her. "Wow, Rei...  
You didn't have to...I could have bought it myself--"  
  
"I know, 'Rena. But...I don't know. I saw it yesterday  
when I went shopping for mine and thought of you."  
Taking hold of one of the sleeves to look at it better  
against her friend's body, Rei cocked her head in  
thought. "I just hope it fits. It was the only one  
they had and I think it was the smallest size. But,  
you have a tiny waist...Should fit." Rei dropped the  
sleeve.  
  
"Thanks, Rei. Where's yours?" Serena asked, lying  
her's back n the bed neatly so it wouldn't wrinkle.  
  
"Right here," Rei said proudly, revealing her own  
kimono. It was a deep, rich purple with light lavender  
out lines of lilies. The sash was a dark blue. "Pretty  
huh?"  
  
"Yeah! When do we eat?" Serena asked, a sparkle in her  
eyes. Rei only laughed...  
*********  
(four hours later(AN: I just skip everything, don't  
I?))  
  
"Man..." Serena said, stepping into the hotel room.  
"That was one hell of a party. Great food too."  
Streching, she turned to face Rei. " Are we gonna be  
going to dinners like that ALL week?"  
  
Rei thought for moment. "I think so. But, the others  
aren't mandatory. This one was. And. if you do go the  
others, you can wear normal clothes, not the kimonos."  
  
Serena seemed to frown. Popping her back, she asked,  
"Can we wear the kimonos?"  
  
"I don't see why not. After all, this is a Shinto  
Fair. I don't see the big deal with it."  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna soak in that hot tub. Wanna join me?"  
  
Rei thought for a minute. "I might. But I need to  
un-pack first." As she began to head towards the  
bedroom she stopped. "Serena...what about bathing  
suits?"  
  
"What about em?"  
  
"Aren't you getting in the hot tub?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Aren't you gonna wear a bathing suit?"  
  
Serena look dumbfounded. "Oh, I forgot..." Thinking  
for minute she said, "I'll just put a lot of bubbles  
in it and we can get in naked."  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
"What?" Serena turned to look at Rei, who's face was  
as red as her sailor uniform. "Whats wrong Rei?  
Nervous?"  
  
Rei gave Serena a death look. "No," she said a little  
too quickly. "It's just that...well..."  
  
"Whats wrong, Rei?" Serena laid a hand on Rei's  
shoulder but rei brushed it off.  
  
"Don't..." Rei wouldn't look at Serena and her face  
had grown pale. Rubbing her face with her hands, she  
whispered, "Not again. Oh, Gods, not again..."  
*************  
  
The girls went to bed that night, with out saying a  
word to each other. Rei, feeling she had hurt Serena's  
feelings, refused to share the bed with her. Instead,  
she slept on the leather couch in the living room. Rei  
had yet to tell the girls why she had transffered to  
their school at the beginig of their senior year. She  
felt there was no reason to tell them. A week after  
senior year at school started, Rei was raped by a  
group of boys that went to the neighboring boys  
school. Rei refused to go to the police. She had  
gotten pregant, too. Thats when she transffered. After  
she did, she had a mis carriage and lost the baby.  
Despite how the baby was concieved, she didn't want  
that to happen. But, ever since that day, being naked  
with some one else with her, even her closet friends,  
scared her.  
  
She turned over to face the back of the couch when she  
heard Serena get up. Rei could hear her paded feet  
walk across the floor and stop behind her.  
  
"Rei?" She whispered. Rei said nothing. Sighing  
loudly, Serena sat down on the coffee table. "Rei,  
answer me. I know you're awake. I could hear you  
crying all the way into the bedroom."  
  
Rei felt her cheeks. They were wet. She had been  
crying and didn't even know it. Rei shook her head.  
"Go away, Serena."  
  
"Rei, what is wrong? You've been like this since we  
got back from the party. Rei, I'm worried about you-"  
  
Rei sat up quickly and yelled, "I said, GO AWAY!" Even  
in the dark, Serena could tell her friend was shaking  
from the tears.  
  
"Rei..." Serena didn't know what to say. "I'm just  
worried about you... Fine." Serena stood and walked to  
the bedroom door. Stopping and turning back around,  
she said, "I'll probably be awake for awhile. If you  
want to change your mind to ease mine, come talk to  
me, ok?" Before she could get answer, Serena walked  
into the room and closed the door.  
**************   
  
Serena didn't expect Rei to follow her into the  
bedroom. So, when she entered the room and closed the  
door, she turned out the lights and laid back down.  
But she couldn't go back to sleep. The way she had  
seen Rei scared her so much...Serena has seen Rei cry  
twice since they had met in this time. Once when  
Nephlite died in Molly's arms and when they disovered  
Serena to be the Moon Princess. Now, this would be the  
third.  
  
Serena rolled over onto her side. This was eating her  
up... Rei was her closet friend, even among the  
scouts. She hated it when her friends were hurting and  
she didn't know how to help. Sighing she looked  
towards the door...Amazingly enough, it opened. And  
Rei walked in.  
  
Sitting up, Serena looked at her in the darkness. They   
didn't say anything to each other, only stared. Rei  
shook her head and began to walk back out before  
Serena could question her.  
  
"Rei?"   
  
Too late.  
  
Rei stoped and turned back to face her friend. Only  
now she was out of the bed and standing next to it.  
Unsure of what was going on. Rei felt the same way.  
  
"Rei, you ok?" Serena could hear Rei choke as she  
tried to stop the tears from falling down on her face.  
Rei stood there as Serena slowly began to walk towards  
her. Finally breaking down, Serena picked up the pace  
and was able to catch Rei before she feel to her  
knees. Holding Rei in her arms, Serena rubbed Rei's  
back with one hand and massaged her scalp with the  
other. Serena gently lowered Rei to the floor, no  
longer able to hold the taller girl up on her feet.  
"Rei...please tell me whats wrong."  
  
Rei cried hared as she relived the painful memory to  
Serena. By the time she was finished, it was an hour  
later and both girls were crying. Hugging her friend  
tighter, Serena reassured her. "Rei, it's ok. They  
can't do it again, I promise. I'll help you get over  
your fear, ok? I wish you had told me that earlier...I  
would have dropped it. You know that, right?" Rei only  
nodded. "Come on, Rei," Serena said, helping her  
friend stand. "Lets go to bed." Rei said or did  
nothing as Serena guided her to the bed and made her  
lay down. Playfully nudging her, Serena said, "Move it  
or lose it, Pyro. You're such a bed hog." Rei only  
smiled.  
  
Rolling over, Rei pulled the cover up to her chest and  
closed her eyes. Serena moved in next to her and put  
on arm around Rei's waist. Opening her eyes and  
turning slightly to look at Serena, Serena only  
smiled.  
  
Moving her face so it was right by Rei's ear, Serena  
whispered, "You're never alone Rei. You're my best  
friend, and I will always love you."  
*********  
Wanna know something? One: I hadn't planned on the  
story being this long and Two: I meant for it to be  
one chapter. I lucked out on both parts. Sorry... Hope  
you liked this chapter, though. This story is  
dedicated to my big brother, John. It is also  
dedicated to all those who think gays and lesbians are  
gross. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!   
  
Can't fight The Moonlight  
Part 2  
Hello again! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. If  
you didn't...then what makes you think part 2 will be  
any better?? I'm j/k. I hope this chapter doesn't suck  
too bad. I don't own SM.  
  
Rei laid in bed still asleep. After what happened last  
night with Serena...Rei needed the rest. Serena, on  
the other hand, was trying to find a way to help Rei  
get over her fear. She had gotten up early (for  
Serena, anyway) and headed straight for the shower.  
After about an hour under the steamy water, Serena  
emerged from the bath room wearing only a towel around  
her body. Her hair was also wrapped up into a towel.  
Walking over to the bed, Serena sat down and looked at  
Rei. She seemed to look better than what she did last  
night. Brushing some of the hair from Rei's face,  
Serena lowered her head to whisper into Rei's ear.   
  
"Rei?" Serena quietly called. "Time to get up..." She  
smiled when Rei's face showed frustration. It was  
obvious she didn't want to get up. "Come on, Rei. You  
can't stay in bed forever."  
  
Rei opened one eye to look at her friend. "Why not?  
You seem to live in your bed. Why can't I?"  
  
Serena's smile only grew. "Mornin', Sleepy head."  
  
Rei's attitude shifted from anger to annoyance. "Oh,  
shut up...." Rei closed her eyes and turned over away  
from Serena.  
  
"Come on, Rei! It's a beautiful day!"  
  
"How would you know? I bet you haven't even been  
outside yet!"  
  
"Rei!" Serena was getting a little annoyed. "You don't  
get out of this bed, I'm gonna flip you out of it,"  
Serena threatened.  
  
Rei pulled the covers over her head. "I'd like to see  
you try, Meatball head," Came Rei's muffled reply.  
  
Serena shrugged and walked over to her side of the  
bed. "Last chance, Rei..." Serena got no reply. "Ok,  
Rei. You asked for it." Despite her small size, Serena  
was able to lift the matress and flip it over.  
Needless to say, Rei went flying into the floor. She  
was also very angry...  
  
"DAMMIT SERENA! Couldn't you let me sleep a little  
longer!?"  
  
Serena still stood on the other side of the bed, a  
triuphant smile on her face. She had her hands on her  
hips and her head was tilted to the side. Still  
smiling, Serena said, "I told you to get up..."  
*************  
  
After Rei cussed Serena out a while longer, she too  
headed for the shower. But she only took about thirty  
minutes or so. After coming out of the bath room and  
fully dressed (she was still nervous even though she  
had told Serena why) the two friends headed out of the  
hotel towards a small town. The town was the place  
most of the activities were being held for the  
festival. The streest were crowded and there was  
hardly any room to walk with out bumping into someone.  
  
  
"Man, Rei," Serena said trying not to bump into  
people. "It's so packed! I didn't see this many people  
last night."  
  
Rei shrugged. "It could be tourists, Serena Did you  
think that this festival wasn't open to the public?"  
  
"No..." Serena said shyly. "I didn't think about it at  
all."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "So, 'Rena? Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not sure whats here. Do  
you?"  
  
"Not really. How about we just walk around? Then, if  
we see something, we'll either buy it or do it. Hows  
that?" Serena smiled and agreed.  
  
They walked for a while, played a few games, ate  
lunch, walked around some more...Nothing really  
happened that day. But, the nights were something  
else. After grabbing a bite to eat for dinner, the  
pair headed for a small clearing with a small platform  
in the middle. The platform was at least ten feet tall  
with a set of drums at the top. Rei smiled.  
  
"This is where the drum ceramony will be held tonight.  
I hear the drummer is very good."  
  
Serena smiled. "Really? I've never been to one of  
these drum things before. Have you?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Once, right after Dad dumped me off on  
Grandpa." Stopping, Rei looked at Serena in the  
setting sun's light. "Have I told you about that?"  
  
Serena had an odd look on her face. "No. I always  
figured your parents died, Like Lita's did. What  
happened?"  
  
Rei shrugged and looked back up towards the lifted  
platform. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall what  
happened. "When I was about six years old, my mother  
died of cancer. When I was ten, Dad dumped me off on  
Gramps because he knew he couldn't raise a child on  
his own. Not with his job and him moving to America."  
Rei opened her eyes and Serena could see unshed tears  
in them. "Gramps and I hardly knew one another. I  
kinda kept to myself since I was scared of the man.  
About a week or two after I was left with him, he took  
me to a festival like this one. But that one was only  
for a day. Thats when I first saw the drum ceramony. I  
fell in love with it the moment I watched it." Rei  
smiled.   
  
So did Serena. She had never seen Rei so open before.  
Serena looked up at the platform as well. Not knowing  
why, but knowing Rei needed her comfort, Serena's hand  
seeked out Rei's. When she found it, she inter laced  
her fingers with Rei's. Rei either didn't notice or  
didn't care.  
  
After the ceramony was over, a spectacular fireworks  
show exploded to life. All the different colors and  
shapes of the explosians made a smile appear on  
Serena's face.   
  
"It's so pretty, Rei," Serena whispered.  
  
Rei smiled. Serena could act like such a child at  
times. But her innocence was such a pleasure to know.  
"Yes, it is." Rei bit her lip. Looking at Serena, who  
still had her eyes glued to the show above them, Rei  
whispered, "Thanks for coming with me, Serena. I'm  
having a great time with you here."  
  
Serena looked at Rei and smiled. Rei could see her  
blush in the light of the fireworks. "I'm glad you  
invited me, Rei..." Serena's smile faded when she saw  
a couple that was standing next to Rei.  
  
"Whats the matter, Serena?" Looking to where Serena's  
gaze had fallen, she saw a couple who had an uncanny  
resemblance to Serena and Darien. Rei knew instantly  
what was wrong. Rei's hand tightened, giving a  
reassuring pressure on Serena's hand. Serena tore her  
watery gaze from the happy couple back to Rei.  
  
Lightly tugging on her hand, Rei whispered, "Come on  
Meatball Head. Lets go back to the room."  
**************  
  
Rei had to practically lead Serena back to their hotel  
room. Serena's heart had been ripped out again and Rei  
couldn't help her friend's pain. When they reached  
their room, they finally released each other's hand.  
But, only long enough for Rei to unlock their door.  
Opening the door, she dragged the shell that was her  
best friend into the room and closed the door.  
  
Rei let go of Serena's hand and went to the rest room.  
She had an urge to go all day but refused to use the  
port-a-toilets that were scattered around the grounds  
for the tourists. To her,t hose things were gross.  
Coming out of the bathroom, Rei felt better. But, that  
was until she saw Serena. She had moved out onto the  
small balconey and was just staring at nothing. Rei  
kinda figured her to be remembering she and Darien had  
went throguh together in years past.  
  
Rei silently walked out behind her friend. "Serena?  
Baby doll, you ok?" Rei always called Serena a name of  
endearment when she was hurting and it was just the  
two of them. She saw Serena shake her head. Rei  
stepped closer. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Again, Serena shook her head. "No, Rei. I don't.  
Because I know it won't bring Darien back." Serena  
bowed her head and placed her hands on the railing,  
bracing herself up. Rei felt a tear slide down her  
face.  
  
Brushing it away, Rei walked up behind Serena and wrapped her arms  
around the smaller girl. Resting her head on Serena's  
back, Rei whispered, "It's ok, Serena. You can cry  
about it. I won't laugh." Rei could feel Serena  
holding back. "Serena, no one will ever hurt you with  
me around. I promise. Darien was...well...Darien was  
something that just happened. You can be soul mates  
and still not be able to be together. Things like this  
happen. You just have to move on."  
  
Serena finally broke down. "Gods, Rei. I miss him so  
much. Why doesn't he love me, Rei?"  
  
Rei didn't know the answer to that question. "I'm not  
sure, 'Rena. But, ...the girls love you. Luna and  
Artemis love you. And I love you, too. You'll always  
have me if nobody else to lean on Serena. I'll never  
let you go."  
  
Serena stood and turned in Rei's arms, facing her.  
Serena closed her eyes, crossed her arms to her chest  
and leaned into Rei's warm embrace. "I love you, too,  
Rei. You're my best friend."  
  
Rei kissed the top of Serena's head. "Come on, Serena.  
Lets get you inside and into bed. Tomorrow, I'm taking  
you some place special."  
  
"Really," Serena asked. "Where?"  
  
Rei shook her head and smiled gently. "Nope. It's a surprise. I'm gonna get ready for bed." Rei led Serena to their bedroom and and picked her night gown off of the floor. Walking tot he bath room, Rei changed and came back out. When she did, she saw Serena sitting on the bed waiting for her. Without a word, Rei turned off the light and crawled underneath the covers. Serena curled up next to her.   
  
Resting her head on Rei's shoulder, Serena whispered, "I'm afraid of facing the future without him, Rei. What do I do?"  
  
Rei's heart broke. Tightening her grip on Serena, Rei whispered. "For now nothing." Rei kissed Serena's temple. "Sleep now and do not worry. I will catch you if you fall." Serena smiled and closed her eyes.  
**************  
Well, there's chapter two. DAMMIT! I did it again! Oh  
well. So, how do you guys like it? Any good? COME ON!!  
EMAIL ME!!!!  
*************  
Can't Fight The Moonlight  
Part 3  
  
How many chapters will this thing be anyway!? You probably don't believe me, but I wanted it to make this a one chapter thing only...be dammed if it ain't part three already and I bet I still won't be done! ::sighs:: Oh well...here's chapter three. I don't own SM.  
  
  
Serena streched and snuggled closer to Rei. She wasn't fully awake yet, and planned on staying that way for a while. But things changed when she remembered Rei's promise to her from the night before. Sitting up, Serena nuddged Rei's arm.  
  
"Rei? You asleep?"  
  
Rei grumbled and cracked one eye open. "I was... why?"  
  
"I wanna know where you're taking me today. That's why," Serena whispered as if it were a huge military secret. "Come on Rei! I'm dying here!"  
  
Closing her eyes, Rei smiled. "You are such a child, Sere. Go back to sleep for a little while. It's still early."  
  
"No it's not," Serena said.  
  
"What time is it, then?"  
  
"Nine thirty," Serena said, checking the clock.  
  
Had Rei been standing, she may have face vaulted. "Nine thirty!? Are you out of your DAMN mind!?" Rei kicked the blankets off and went to the bathroom, mumbling something about being woke up by air headed blondes.  
  
Serena, who was still in the bed, smiled. "I love you Rei," Serena called, her smile growing.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Rei answered from the batroom. Coming out, Rei grabbed her bathrobe and walked back in to the bathroom. "So, Serena! Where do ya want to go today," Rei called from the bathroom. Serena could hear the shower being turned on.  
  
"Where you said you'd take me, thats where!" Serena crawled out from the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. She was getting annoyed that Rei was avoiding taking her where ever she said she would. "REI!"  
  
"Later, Sere," Rei called from the shower. "I promise!"  
  
"I don't believe you," Serena yelled. She could have sworn she heard Rei answer her by blowing a rassberry...  
************  
When Rei came out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed, she filled Serena in on what she had planned for the day.  
  
"Since tomorrow is the last day of the festival--"  
  
"I though it lasted all week," Serena asked, cutting her off.  
  
"It usually does. But, something happend and they need to end it eraly tomorrow. Anyway, I thought we could do something non-festival like things before we headed home early. Whatcha think?"  
  
Serena sat there for a minute, thinking. "Sure. But, you're still taking be to that place, right?"  
  
Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. Picking up a pillow and throwing it at Serena, she smiled. "Yes I am. Now shut up about it!"  
************  
  
After the two left their room, they went to a resturant and ordered breakfast. After that, they went to a car rental shop, and Rei rented a black Ford pick up truck. Driving around, the two girls went and did everything imagnable that there was to do in a such a small town.  
  
First, the two girls headed for a movie. After that, they got lunch. After they ate, they did some shopping in some of the antique shops. Rei was a little nervous about bringing Serena into such a place with so many breakable things. But, luckily, Serena didn't klutz out once. After that, not knowing what else to do, the girls just drove around for a while.  
  
An hour before the sun began to set, Rei went into a small resturant and bought dinner. Much to Serena's dismay, they couldn't eat it yet. As the sun began to set, and the sky was tinted with many different colors hues, Rei took the truck back to the rental shop. From there, Rei began to lead Serena back to the hotel room.  
  
"I thought you were taking me someplace special today," Serena whined. Thats wheb Serena noticed Rei walked past the hotel. "Where we going?"  
  
"Where did I tell you we were going today, Meatball head," Rei asked. "Why do you think I wouldn't let you eat dinner yet?"  
  
Serena just looked at her friend. "Um...to be mean?"  
  
Rei smacked Serena's arm. "No, Meatball head! Its because it's part of your surprise! Now shut up and follow me!" Serena did as she was told as she let Rei lead her to where ever it was she was taking her. Rei walked off the sidewald down onto a beaten path that was near creek by the hotel. Walking down the path, Serena noticed trees but couldn't think of their names. But, they were very beautiful.  
  
"Serena," Rei whispered. "Come here." Serena walked to Rei and stood beside her. Rei removed a hankerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around Serena's eyes.  
  
Serena smiled. "What are you doing, Pyro?" She could almost see Rei smile.  
  
"Part of the surprise. Come on, Serena." Rei took Serena's hand and began to walk her through the woods. Soon, after about five minutes of walking, Serena could hear running water. After five or so more minutes of walking, they stopped. "Don't move and don't peek, either." Serena stood there as she was told as rei let go of her hand. Serena could hear Rei doing something, but she wasn't sure what. Then, she heard Rei yell, "Mars Crystal POWER!" Serena could feel the heat from Rei's transformation. After she was finished transforming, she heard Rei yell, "Mars fire IGNITE!" Serena could then feel a constant warmth. She figured it to be Rei lighting a fire with her senshi powers.  
  
"Ok, 'Rena. Take off the blindfold." Serena did as she was told and gasped lightly at the sight before her. Rei had taken her to a secluded patch of the woods, where the same trees were growning densly around them. Rei had ordered a dinner for two from that small diner and had placed it on a blanket that she must have bought from the same place. There was a small fire burning near the blanket and a creek with a small water fall of no more than five feet tall behind them. The trees, Serena remembered, were willows and cherry trees. The sight of the two together were beautiful.  
  
"You like it?" Serena finally remembered Rei was still there. She must have detransformed while she was still taking everything in.  
  
"Very much. How did you find this place," Serena asked.  
  
Rei smiled. "Chad brought me here once trying to win me over. Never worked, but I loved the place just as much as you do. I can tell," Rei said before Serena could ask. "I'm psyhic, remember?"  
  
Serena smiled, walked over to Rei and hugged her. "Thank you, Rei. "Thank you for everything." Rei hugged her back. Relasing each other and sitting down, Serena asked, "Why did you bring me here, Rei?"  
  
"Well, the willow appears frail yet hidden within is the strength that defies   
the wind in the fury of the storm. It shelters and gives protection to   
those that live beneath and with them. The cherry tree also appears frail yet its   
beauty is unparalleled among the trees, it is also strong like the willow,   
offering the comfort of its warm embrace to those who know the truth.   
You are like both these trees. You appear frail yet this is not the   
case. You are strong, beautiful. And you protect those you love and offer them   
a sense of peace. Even to those who try to hurt you." Rei smiled at Serena's face. She looked like she was about to cry. "You, more than any other person, are the living embodiment of the truths behind the willow and cherry tree."  
  
"You...you think I'm strong and beautiful like these trees," Serena asked. She couldn't believe what Rei was telling her. As much as they fought, Serena couldn't believe Rei had such nice things to say about her.  
  
They finished eating in silence. After that, they packed up what was left of their food and began to walk back to the hotel. By now, it was nine at night. So, it was a little chilly. Rei took the blanket they had been sitting on and placed it around Serena's shoulders. Rei knew that a gust of wind on a hot summers day could make Serena cold.   
  
When the girls reached their room, they still said nothing to one another. There was no need to. As the girls began to get ready for bed, Serena noticed Rei do something she hadn't seen her do the entire time they had been here. She stripped herself of her clothing and changed into her night gown. In front of Serena. Serena smiled and changed into her own night gown. The two friends craled under the covers, Rei turned out the light, and they fell asleep together.  
****************  
Can't fight The Moonlight   
part 4  
  
Hello. This will probably be the last chapter. If not,t hen the next to last. I don't own SM so don't sue me, k? I hope you like it!  
  
The last day of the trip was a little hectic. The girls woke up late and began to take showers to get ready for the evening's dinner. They packed everything other than what they would need for the night and tomorrow's trip back home, and sat everything near their bedroom door. Yet, somehow, through all this mess, they were able to find time to eat.  
  
After they had everything ready for the trip and dinner, they began to get ready for the last dinner party. Despite the face it was just the two of them there, the other three might as well have been. They kept fighting over the bathroom until Rei said,   
  
"Screw it, Serena! I don't care if you're in the shower or not! I need to do my hair!" rei charged into the batroom and stood in front of the foggy mirror. Finding a towel and wiping it clean, she began to fix her hai for that night. She put her hair up in a loose bun with chop sticks holding it in place.   
  
Serena was now standing next to her, still wet, and in a towel. She was brushing her hair out and blow drying it at the same time. It was a bit of a hassle since she usually did this part naked. Now she was trying to do it and hold up her towel.   
  
After placing the finishing touches on her hair, Rei took the comb and hair dryer from Serena. "Just hold up your towel, Sere. Let me worry about your hair." In ten minutes, Serena's hair was dry, up in it's usual style, and Serena could now get ready as could Rei. "Thank me later. We need to get our asses moving." With that, Rei left the bathroom to put on her kimono with Serena not far behind....  
  
(A few hours and drinks later)  
  
Serena was leaning against the wall laughing at Rei, who was giggling because she couldn't find her key to the room.  
  
"Come on, Pyro," Serena said, lightly bouncing. "I gotta pee!" Rei only giggled harder.  
  
"I founhd em!" Rei proclaimed, holding the keys above her head.   
  
"Open the damn door, Rei! I gotta PEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Rei still only giggled as she tried to open the door. Finally opening the door, Serena charged right by her and headed for the bathroom. Rei, still giggling, closed the door and headed for the bedroom. Stripping down to her bra and panties, she banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"Come on, Sere! I gotta go, too!" The door opned and Rei walked in as Serena walked out, still clothed. Rei closed the door and went to the batroom. After that, she let Serena back n so they could wash off their makeup.  
  
"Did you have fun, Serena," Rei asked, washing her cheek off.  
  
"Yup," Serena said. It was now evident the girls were starting to sober up. Throwing her wash cloth into the tub, Serena added, "Thanks again for inviting me Rei. I really did enjoy our time together."  
  
Doing the same as her friend by throwing her wash cloth in the tub, Rei smiled. "Me too. It turns out your not such a ditz after all!" Serena gave Rei a look, but didn't argue. "I'm just kidding, Serena," Rei said, hugging her friend. Serena hugged her back, but her heart sped up. Rei let go of her and Serena began to undress as Rei left to turn the bed down. When Serena was dressed in only her bra and panties, too, she took her kimono and shoved in her bag. She knew Rei wouldn't care because odds were, she did the exact same thing. Standing back up and facing Rei, she saw her pulling the blankets down so they could go to bed. Serena smiled. She and Rei hadn't had one fight the entire time they had been here. Walking up to Rei, Serena shyly thanked her again.  
  
Rei smiled and stood up straight. "I told you once, you didn't have to thank me, Serena. I enjoyed bringing you with me." Serena hugged her.  
  
"No. Thank you for being my friend Rei. I would have never gotten over this thing with Darien if it weren't for you." Rei hugged her friend back.  
  
"Serena...." Rei didn't know what to say. Serena was the dearest person in her life and she couldn't just stand back and not help her. "Are you ready for bed yet," Rei asked, not letting go of her. Serena nodded, not letting go either. Rei shrugged and turned the lamp off.   
  
When she did, and went back to holding Serena, that familiar pain of heart ache clutched her heart. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she wasn't very tired any more. Without realizing it, Rei took the pins out of Serena's hair, letting it down. After that, she ran her fingers through it to get the tangles out. Serena's grip tightened around Rei's waist.   
  
Serena brought her head up to lay her chin on Rei's shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt safer in Rei's arms than what she ever did in Darien's. Then a thought flashed in Serena's mind. *Is Rei suppossed to be the one? Darien said I would know when we touched. And everytime Rei and I have touched one another, I've felt a spark. I wonder...* Serena licked her lips and placed a gentle kiss on Rei's shoulder. When Rei didn't say anything, Serena continued to kiss her friend until she reached her collar bone. Thats when Rei stopped her.  
  
"Serena..." Rei seemed a little scared. Then Serena remembered why. Removing her arms from around her waist and cupping Rei's face, Serena smiled.  
  
"I love you, Rei," Serena said before placing her lips on Rei's. She could feel her tighten up a little, but then relax. Serena deepend the kiss by coaxing Rei's hesitante lips open. One of Serena's hands left Rei's face and snaked to the back of her head so she couldn't move. Not that Rei had plans to, anyway. Serena pushed her body against Rei's and they moved back until Rei tripped over the bed and they fell onto it, with Serena on top of Rei. Serena realesed Rei's lips and looked into her viloet eyes. She could tell Rei was scared of what would happen that night. Smiling, Serena closed her eyes again, and she and Rei again claimed the others lips...  
*************  
  
Rei couldn't understand it. It had been a week since that night, and She and Serena hadn't spoken since they got back home. Rei was so confused...and mad. Serena was the one who started a chain of events that night that she knew wouldn't stop if she followed through with it. And now Serena was avoiding her. The girls couldn't figure out what was wrong. Luna didn't even know.  
  
Rei had to talk to Serena about this. But, Serena wouldn't talk to her. She didn't return her calls, avoided her at the arcade... It was eating Rei up on the inside. Why would she be avoiding me, Rei's mind screamed.   
  
She started it...  
  
Thats real mature....  
  
Oh shut up! It's true...  
  
Rei sighed. Now she was fighting with herself! Maybe she would read a letter if I sent her one, Rei thought. With that thought of hope, Rei took out a peice of paper and began to write...  
*************  
Serena laid in her bed and stared at the letter that laid un-open on her desk. Rei had sent that to her yesterday and she refused to open it. Tears sprang to Serena's eyes. She felt so bad... Rei never really said she wanted to make love to her, but they continued. Serena felt like she had raped her best friend. A tear slid down her face remembering that night of passion. Then compared it to the train ride home. Not a single word was spoken.   
  
Serena dared not to tempt fate. Serena had seen Rei trying to catch up with her, then hear her curse when she didn't turn around. *She's mad at me, I know it* Serena thought. *What have I done?*  
************  
(That weekend, Party at Molly's)  
  
"Still no sign of her," Serena thought out loud. "i don't know if I should be happy or scared."  
  
"Who are you talking to, Serena?"  
  
"Oh, crap!" Serena jumped when Molly tapped her shoulder. Turning to face her friend, Serena glared. "Don't you ever do that to me again!!"  
  
"Geez I'm sorry," Molly said in her thick New York accent. "Whats wrong? Where's Darien?"  
  
Serena sighed. "We broke up a few weeks back."  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that why you've been so bummed out lately?"  
  
"No." Serena continued to scan the crowd for a tall black haired preistess.   
  
"Then whats wrong?"  
  
"I...uh..." Serena didn't know what to say. "Remember that trip I went on with Rei during break?" Molly nodded. "I ...uh..." *THINK BRAIN!!* "Met someone there...."  
  
Molly looked at her friend. "Are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"We ...uh...went to a party, got a little tipsy and ...um...." Serena looked up at her friend's shocked face.  
  
"Oh my gawd...You're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
Serena nearly laughed. "No. I doubt it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Serena held in her giggles. "Yeah, I'm positive!"  
  
Molly sighed. "Well, I'm glad. So, what-"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Serena said cutting her off. Molly nodded in understanding. Looking around since there was nothing else better to do, she saw Melvin had arrived.   
  
A smile appearing on her face, Molly excused herself. "If you don't mind, Sere. I'm gonna go."  
  
Turning away from the crowd again, Serena asked why. Then noticing where Molly's gaze had fallen, and smiled. "Have fun."   
  
An hour passed and still no sign of Rei. But when the other three girls showed up...  
  
"So, Serena," Lita said, sipping her coke. "Whats been up with you and Rei lately? Did you two have a fight during break or something?" Serena didn't answer.   
  
"You ok, 'Rena," Mina asked her friend. Serena shot a look at her. "Don't call me that," she said in a warning tone.  
  
Mina put her hands up in defense. "Ok. Calm down!"  
  
"Oh, Look," Ami said. "Rei finally made it."  
  
Snapping her head away from her blonde friend, Serena looked frantically for the other person in their party. Finally spotting her, fear and dread gripped Serena's heart. When Rei approached them, Serena said, "I don't feel so well. I'm gonna go home." And without so much as another word, Serena took off in the opposite direction of Rei.  
  
When Rei met up with the other girls, she recieved cold glares from them. Ignoring them, she asked, "Where did Serena go? I need to talk to her."  
  
"What happened between you two, Rei," Ami asked. "You two haven't spoken to each other since you both got back from that trip during break."   
  
Rei sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. "I'll tell you ONLY after I've spoken with Serena. Now, where is she!?"  
************  
  
Tears flowed down Serena's face as she walked home. Even with her other friends with her, she still didn't have the courage to face Rei. Serena stopped walking and stood there on the deserted street. She stood there, faced forward and stood into the nothingness before her.   
  
Then, she cracked...  
  
Eyes narrowing and a small flame begining to flicker inside her brain, Serena let loose on the closet thing to her: a brick wall.  
  
Punching and kicking the wall, Serena began to curse every fiber of her being.  
  
"Dammit, Serena," she said, hitting the wall again. "You are so fucking stupid!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
Punch.  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
Punch.  
  
"STUPID!!!"  
  
The tears flowed down her face like a dam had bursted in her body. Serena fell against the wall and slid down it until she was siting on the sidewalk hudled up to the building she was just moments ago pounding the crap out of. Closing her eyes, she thought she heard footsteps running on the sidewalk but ignored them. She didn't care anymore.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing out here, Serena!" Serena's eyes shot open. Turning her head slightly, she saw who the voice belonged to. And was scared.  
  
Turning away, Serena asked, "What are you doing here, Rei?"  
  
"What am *I* doing here," Rei repeated. "What are *you* doing here!? You look like hell!"  
  
"Shut up Rei. I'm not in the mood for this." serena slowly stood and began to walk away from Rei.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you're in the mood or not, Serena," Rei said, easily catching up to the Moon Princess. "I want you to tell me what is wrong!? You've avoided me for days! What have I done!?"  
  
Serena stopped, turned on her heel andface her friend. "It's not you!" She screamed. "It's not you! It's me! ME, GAWD DAMMIT!" Serena felt out of control. Placing her hand on her head and walking again, she sensed Rei right beside her.   
  
"Serena, please..." Rei begged. "Tell me what is wrong..." Serena didn't answer. "'Rena? Baby doll?""Rei," Serena said, her voice cracking. Turning back to face Rei, Serena could see tears in her eyes too. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rei looked at her. "For what?"  
  
Serena looked up and down the deserted street. She didn't feel safe here. "Come on. Lets go to my place."  
************  
  
Rei followed Serena into her room, still very confused. "Serena? What is going on?" Then Rei noticed her letter on Serena's desk. It still had not been opened.  
  
"Rei," Serena said sitting on her bed. "I'm sorry for that night."  
  
"What night?" Then Rei stopped. She knew now which night she was talking about. "Why are you sorry for that? Didn't you want to-"  
  
"NO! Thats not it. I wanted to, yeah. But...I dunno. You never said that *you* wanted to, and...and..." Serena put her face in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Rei knew, though. She could sense what Serena was thinking. Walking to Serena's desk and picking up the letter, Rei headed for Serena. Knealing in front of her. Serena could feel rei's hands resting on her own, trying to remove them. "Serena, look at me. Please?" Slowly, serena did as she was asked. Holding up the letter, Rei said, "I want you to open this, and read it." Serena looked at her and took the letter. Opening it, she found a poem Rei had written for her.  
  
Have you ever considered the Cherry tree and the Willow tree  
Both harbor great beauty  
Yet each appears terribly frail  
Fools are we that are deceived such  
  
Their incredible beauty belies hidden strength  
Strength that holds the tree firm as  
Winds howl in tenacious fury  
Trying to uproot beauty with destructive violence  
  
Despite all the furious rage the winds throw  
The Cherry and the Willow still stand  
Strength and beauty wrapped in gentle form  
Forever deceiving those without eyes to see  
  
The Cherry tree provides us sweet smelling blossoms  
Calming us in our anger and allowing  
Us to see the beauty in the simplest of things  
You are my Cherry tree  
  
The Willow tree shelters from the storm  
Giving us comfort when the winds howl with murderous fury  
Showing us its great and unknown strength  
Let me be your Willow  
  
Serena's hand went to her mouth as new tears flowed down her face. Looking up at Rei, Serena flew forward and hugged Rei. Unfortunatley, both girls went flying backwards. Rei held Serena in her arms while Serena, who was on top of Rei, cradled Rei's head and cried.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Serena kept chanting through her tears.   
  
Rei smiled as a tear slid down her face. Kissing Serena's cheek, Rei whispered back, "I love you, too, 'Rena."  
  
  
  
UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT   
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART   
  
THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT  
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT  
  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT   
  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
  
**************  
Well, there it is! Its finished! FINALLY! Whew...ok ok ok OK! Now  
for all the important stuff: I don't own the song. It's called 'Can't fight   
the moonlight' and is from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. The poem is   
called "The Cherry Blossom and The Willow" by my big bro John.  
Very good poet, don't ya think? and the second song is called 'Two  
beds and a coffe machine' by Savage Garden. This is dedicated to lots   
of people! Ones who help me write, they give me ideas and help me when   
I'm stuck so THANK YOU ALL! I WANT FEEDBACK, PUH-LEASE!!! JA!! 


End file.
